


Belonging

by Vicky19



Series: Be Somebody Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: AU, BAMF Bella, BAMF Stiles, Bella Moves On From Edward, Bella Swan & Victoria (Friendship), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Out of Character Bella Swan, Part of Be Somebody Series (Coming Soon), Part of a Series (Coming Soon), Time Travel, Vampires, Watchers (Kinda like Gurdians), Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky19/pseuds/Vicky19
Summary: Bella felt inferior to the Cullens. They say careful what you wish for....in Bella's case she didn't exactly wish for it but suddenly she's waking up in a random place with a random dude telling her she is about to become a Watcher, a sort of a guardian.Will Bella be able to go back to her normal life after her training is done? Watch her as she meets new people and becomes part of a huge family and a bigger fight, watch as old enemies become new friends. Will she find happiness other than the being part of the Cullen's Coven? Read to find out!*Part of a Be Somebody and Somebody's Brother Universe/Series (Coming Soon)*





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world! I hope everyone is having a good day and a beautiful summer! This story has been in a way in my mind for so many years, only couple of days ago I finally sat down and put it into words.
> 
> At first, I pondered in which universe I should put her in and as I was writing I realized I was putting Bella in the same universe of two stories I've been working on since Christmas which provided me with a great opportunity to explain a species I sort of created and didn't explain further into my stories and like that BAMF Bella idea fit right in!
> 
> The stories I've been working on are called Be Somebody and the sequel to it, Somebody's Brother will be coming soon on here once I finish couple of chapters and proofread them.
> 
> I hope you like this story!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bella Swan never felt more out of place since she learned what the Cullens were. 

Every day she tried to be like them.

They always kept her “safe” and away.

That until one day as she fell as sleep and woke up in a different bed and different scenery.

Then a man was sitting next to her, the room looked like a hospital bed.

“Good morning! I’m Mike Coneséus and I’ll be your guide to this new world. Do you have any questions?” Mike asked her kindly.

“Where am I? Why am I here? Why me?” Bella asked him as she sat up.

And like that she learned that she was chosen to be a Watcher, her new job was supposed to protect specific people who were important to history by infiltrating their lives as friends/cousins/teachers/professors/mentors. Become part of the family through mind manipulation or compulsion.

Mike was her watcher; he kept watch of her from afar making sure she was safe and went through things that she was meant to go through.

She was trained in combat, medical support, firearm creation and assemble, tactics and strategy planning, survival and most of all stealth.

While all of this useful training was happening she was also taught history, many languages that consisted of dead ones and ones that haven’t been created yet and the history of the Watchers and what they were supposed to protect. 

Mike became her mentor and friend.

She also met an ex Watcher called Colin O’Connell and his son Declan when Mike wanted her to teach her what happens when a Watcher retires or is kicked out of the organization for violating the rules.

In total for her, she was gone from Forks for seven years when a day before her graduation day she asked Mike how come to her father or the Cullens had searched for her.

Mike then told her that for the time had frozen once she graduates and she’s given her first mission she will be sent back to them and she’ll have to find a way to manage to protect her charge and keep herself hidden from the Cullens and their kind since the 

Cold Ones weren’t supposed to know of them.

She was told she had the right to tell her parents and blood relatives but no one else, she had the right to tell her spouse once they are married too.

But then in her graduation day a ceremony took place Mike and the rest of her mentors hadn’t told her or the other students; a ceremony that gave them all powers to use magic and the four elements to their will and one additional power that helped set each future Watcher what type of Watchers they would be.

Mike was a Time Watcher his purpose were to protect important people such as scientists and politicians etc.

There were Magic Watchers that were charged to ensure the safety, secrecy and protect the Covens all around the world and keep the existence of magic a secret.  
There were Watchers that specialized to keep the planet safe from alien attacks those were called Defenders.

There were Watchers whose job was to heal the earth and keep the planet’s biological needs met and keep people from extorting more they were supposed to historically, unfortunately, they weren’t granted the access to stop pollution and other major natural disasters because they weren’t God. 

They also were the ones in charge to oversee a massive animal extinction all throughout time and make sure it happened as if should or they could prevent it if it was historically inaccurate. They were also Watchers that protected knowledge meaning they were in charge to keep artifacts and passages safe or in the case of the Library of Alexandria to recover books and keep them hidden since historically those books were lost in time. 

Those Watchers had the freedom to prevent one big apocalyptic distraction of art and they had used that freedom to stop book burnings and the distraction of holy paintings and painting during the Crusades and Salem trials.

But in order for a Watcher’s training to be complete, they needed to be able to fill any position or at least have knowledge of other positions other than their own.

And like that Bella along with 600 other students felt the effects. She felt her arms tingle and then numb that sensation took over her body and then she saw with hazy eyes as her body was engulfed with the four elements one after the other; her body got wrapped in flames, rocks, water and air just like everyone else.

After that, each student was brought to their knees as their legs buckled from the exhaustion and everyone asked each other if they were alright in worry and fear and everyone gave a positive answer. 

Thirty minutes later as the students had just calmed down and gather some energy the next phase started;

Suddenly, students started screaming in pain as they started seeing hallucinations.  
Bella shocked and scared turned to Mike and demanded to know what they were doing to them and if it was another test before graduation to see what they had learned but   
Mike didn’t speak he just looked at her with an emotionless expression and hands tight behind his back which angered Bella as she launched at him but she had no time as she too started screaming in pain.

She watched visions of every historical period both past, present and futures. She lost consciousness and when she woke up she found herself in her bed in Forks as if nothing had happened. As if seven years never happened.

Next, to her bed, there was a red box addressed to her from Mike.

Start of Letter:

Dear Isabella,  
I’m sorry for my impassiveness during your graduation but it was a must, it was part of your training. You were chosen to be a Time Watcher just like me which makes me so proud!  
You were a great student through it all and the choice was a tricky one.  
In this box you’ll find your certificate, your assigned weapons and access card. You also find your file I was given when I was assigned to you, I thought you might like having it, it’s a copy though not the original.   
Also, there is a file of your charge and a photo album of all 600 of you throughout the years and training just to remember each other.  
Lastly, there is a big card with numbers on it, it’s every phone number and address of every Watcher in service as we speak, this card will update itself every now and then. Just in case you need refuge or help. There is a watch there it was a graduation present from Colin for you, his daughter Nansia, created them it’s a Time Vortex Manipulator it comes in handy when you want to teleport and travel through time and space. Use it wisely and not every Watcher has these, if you come across any who do you can trust them with your life, they were mine and Colin’s fellow Watchers and close friends that haven’t abandoned Colin since his forced departure from the organization.  
Good luck and may we meet again!  
Your truthful and proud friend and mentor,  
Michael Coneséus. 

End of Letter:

Bella read the letter and took a look of the box and smiled as she saw that everything was inside. Her anger and bitterness towards Mike subsided to zero and kissed the album before she took the file with the unknown name on it and then she hid the box under her bed.

She opened the file and started reading;

File’s Content:

Name: Amanda Aadhya Hastings  
Mother: Faiza Farzeen  
Father: Nick Hastings  
Younger Sister: Leena Saumya Hastings (Age: 6)  
Age: 16 years old  
Ethnicity: Indian/ American  
Home country: United States of America  
School: Forks High School  
Importance: 7/10  
Future Employment: NASA’s Rocket Engineer/ NASA Astronaut/ Captain of her crew.  
Destiny: First Indian-born woman sent to the constellation Alpha – Beta Centauri.   
Threat: Assassination Attempt by time travelers.  
More Information: Time Travelers, people who have acquired Time Vortex Manipulators and want to prevent events that have already happen for them.  
You need to protect her and make sure she isn’t harmed but do not reveal to her what you truly are.

End of Files’ Content:

Bella stared at the picture on it and she recognized as the girl who first smiled at her when she first arrived in the school.

She never approached Amanda…

She sighed as she looked at her clock and made her miss the phone Mike had given her as a present on her birthday it was an Samsung Galaxy A7 2018 model which was pretty new for her since she was from 2005 and for them at the time it was 2012 but Mike, Colin and even Declan all lived permanently in 2019 so in order for them to be able to contact her she needed a compatible phone thus the Galaxy A7.

She heard the cracking of branches and she knew that Edward was coming so she quickly hid the file in her bag and sat back on the bed.

In all honesty, she hadn’t miss Edward…she was too busy trying to learn and understand what she was told and experiencing that everything in her mind is a blur, she needed time to process all those things. 

But most of all the fact that she had time traveled not once but many times.

That she was seven years older yet didn’t look it.

Edward appeared in her room and she did her best to genuinely smile and hugged him.

She missed the idea of having a boyfriend but in all honesty, things that seemed to matter very much to her in 2005 now seven years later for her didn’t matter.

With small chit chat Bella got ready sneaking a couple of weapons in her bag and on herself including the Time Vortex Manipulator when Edward or her dad weren’t looking and they both left for school.

The school was a boring blur as she already knew most of the things they were taught and she also was vigilant for Amanda and the assassins.

Edward and the Cullens even her other friends noticed that too.

Alice and Rosaline during their time touching up their makeup in the bathroom stalls while Bella was peeing saw something abnormal. As Bella walked out and washed her hands thudding sound was heard from the next stall and Bella went into defense mode.

She kicked the door open which earned a gasp from both girls.

Bella was watching as Amanda was held at knifepoint by a masked figure.

“Let her go.” Bella said serious but the guy chuckled and then Bella said smiling;

“Let her go or I’ll take action and you wouldn’t like that.” 

The guy through Amanda on her and dashed out of the bathroom but not before Bella realized that Amanda was strapped with explosive.

“Shit!” Bella cursed as looked at the bomb in the girl’s chest.

“Alice, does Jasper know how to disarm bombs?” Bella turned to ask her who scared nodded yes and rushed to get him.

“Rosaline please stay with her and don’t move her or else…well you are aware how bombs work, I need to catch that son of bitch!” Bella told Rosaline and then bend down and took out her gun that was hidden under her jeans and took the safety off and rushed out of the bathroom leaving a shocked Rosaline behind. Bella run inside the corridors only to see Edward looking for her and then before him stood the assassin.

“Who are you?” Bella yelled at the hooded man who smirked and took out his hood and   
Bella growled as she realized that this person was a kid by the name of Theo Reaken and the biggest pain in the ass according to Thomas/ Stiles.

“Theo Reaken, Stiles told me you are a heartless asshole, no pun intended.” Bella said as she aimed her gun at him and shot him twice in each leg causing him to fell on his knees and then she walked over to him.

“Why do you want Amanda Hastings dead? Is there a bounty on her and if yes why does the Benefactor wants her? She’s human not supernatural being.” Bella asked but then she felt the burn of a bullet piercing her skin.

“I’m not alone, Swan!” Theo said as he stood up and then grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground and Bella felt the pain shooting through her entire body as she slammed to the ground.

The bullet wound on her shoulder flared up.

Bella grabbed his head with her legs and broke his neck. Then she turned and saw two shooters one aiming his gun at Edward which answered her inner question why wasn’t she vampirically sped to a safe place.

The other shooter aimed at her.

“Isabella Swan you are not the target, step down.” The hooded shooter said and Bella smirked.

“Fuck you! I won’t stand aside and watch you assassinate an innocent girl who in the future might be the only hope we have to find another planet in Alpha Beta Centauri. Plus, she’s my charge if you want her dead good luck killing me first.” Bella said serious and even a little confused as she aimed her gun at the shooter who aimed his gun at her.

“Because humans shall not mix with aliens.” The second hooded figure said with disgust.

“Too late bro!” Bella said laughing as she in a lighting fast movements she grabbed the knife from her belt and threw it to the second hooded assassin and at the same time ducked the speeding bullets tackled the first assassin to the ground and straddled him while breaking his wrist and throwing the gun out of his reach and then shot the first assassin under his chin causing the bullet to go through his skull upwards.

With blood splashed all over her both hers and the assassins’ she turned to Theo’s dead body and counted to three before Theo gasped back to life and Bella pointed his gun at him.

“Tell your boss to go screw his own misogynistic dick since it doesn’t deserve a female’s time. Also, if you, personally, get in my way again or hurt anyone that I care about, the universe isn’t big enough for you or anyone to hide, I will find you and kill you no last words asked. Now be a good servant boy and deliver that message to your puppeteer.” Bella said with a cruel sadistic smile as she held the gun under his chin making him stare at her in the eyes. Then she pressed a button on Theo’s watch and   
Theo disappeared into thin air along with the dead bodies.

Edward frozen in shock stood and watched it all. Bella didn’t want to look at him so she walked away.

“BELLA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Edward’s yells chased her as he also physically did.

Bella walked into the girl’s bathroom and saw Jasper and Alice with Rosaline breathing hard.

“Did you disarm it?” Bella asked him as she started wash the blood off and Alice and Rosaline held Jasper as the smell hit him.

“Yes.” Jasper growled out as he tried to control himself.

“No offense now, Jasper but go!” Bella said coldly and with emphasis stare at him showing him he was saying that for his own good not hers and not that she wasn’t thankful for disarming a bomb, she was but bloodlust was more eminent.

“Bella, love, explain to me what happened out there.” Edward pleaded but Bella looked at him through the mirror and sighed, her expression softening.

She turned to him and kissed him, as she kissed him she whispered a memory wipe spell as Edward slammed to the floor.

Bella walked away and went to change clothes. She then searched for Jasper, Alice and   
Rosaline to find them sitting in a bench a little further from school grounds.

“Guys, thank you so much for all of this.” She said and she saw Jasper being back to normal.

She hugged each and every one of them as she whispered a memory wipe spell and they fell asleep.

She walked back to the bathroom to find Amanda still unconscious as she touched her she teleport in her room. She put Amanda to bed and she laid too down.

Couple hours passed as she jumped by Amanda’s shrike of terror as she woke up and realized she was in an unknown place.

That was the day Amanda learned that there was more to this world and both girls became friends.

The next day Edward told her that he was leaving her….that the Cullens were leaving her because of Victoria’s revenge and putting her in danger, as if.

She knew that now she was expected to go through withdrawal symptoms because of the whole being Cold One's singer but she didn’t, she spent seven years away from him and in all honesty, she didn’t exactly love him in a boyfriend way…more like a brotherly way, she acted as if she loved him for the sake of his pride and the timeline.  
She continued going to school because of the fact that being a Watcher didn’t pay the bills for anyone so she needed the degree and the future job whatever it may be.

After seven months of them being gone many things had changed drastically.

During the third month of them being gone Bella and Jacob had become great friends and as she, Amanda and Jacob were becoming great friends when suddenly one day   
Bella receives and SMS text from Amanda saying how she couldn’t take her mum’s demands to be academically amazing and find a husband instead of a suitable college.  
She got worried and called her but got no answer as she panic rose in her as she called Jacob and both of them found Amanda in the edge of the cliff seconds before Amanda turned to them and said with tears in her eyes;

“Goodbye! Thank you!” 

And jumped.

Bella launched after her she too jumping and as she fell she grasped of Amanda’s hand before they hit the water with a hard splash.

Underwater she saw red blood and red hair she knew it was Victoria she tried to swim away from her and grabbed Amanda too but Victoria got Amanda and her and dragged them to the shore.

“Please, Victoria, before you kill me let me know she’s okay!” Bella said once she managed to catch her breath and she stood protectively over Amanda’s body.

Victoria shocked studied her.

Bella performed CPR and Amanda came back as Bella thanked God.

“Why? Why would you try to kill yourself?” Bella yelled angrily at Amanda not caring if Victoria heard.

“I can’t do this, Bella! You say that I’ll do great things in the future but my present is unbearable! I can’t do this!” Amanda cried as she shivered.

“You are smart and strong, Amanda you can do this, you could also get out of the house with your sister and come live with me and Charlie, no one would say anything or try anything since Charlie is the Chief Police!” Bella yelled at her best friend crying hard and then hugged her.

“Remember this, your power is your mind and words use them!” Bella advised her friend before she stood up and looked at Victoria.

“We are going to look for help don’t move you have fractured your lung.” Bella said as she walked and motioned Victoria to follow her.

“Are you here to kill me?” Bella asked her and Victoria seemed to think about it.

“I was.”

“You were, past tense why?” She asked confused and scared.

“If you were able to have super speed would you have stopped Edward from killing James?” Victoria asked her serious.

“After he beat me up? Honestly, I wouldn’t have killed him but tried to hurt him and stop him until police arrived or I managed to get through to him but I wouldn’t kill him…not if there was a way out of it. Killing isn’t the answer to most things but it seems it’s second nature to us, humans.” Bella said serious and looked at Victoria who was gaping at her.

“And if you want my opinion I believe the worst punishment for me is to live, the world will go to shit in ten year’s time…” Bella added before Victoria could speak.

“How do you know?” Victoria asked out of words.

“What do you know of the Watchers?” Bella asked her and Victoria gasped.

“No way!”

“Yes, way. I’m one of them…I’ve been to the future multiple ones and all suck.”

“You do know that it’s a crime to kill a Watcher for a Cold One the Volturi will kill me if I do.” Victoria told Bella with a touch of fear in her tone.

“I didn’t know that…”

“Look, Victoria, I’m truly sorry that James is dead, I wish I could take it back, please believe me.” Bella told her truthfully as she touched her hand showing that she wasn’t scared of her. She then looked at her straight in the eyes.

Victoria gulped before she nodded and took the hand away from her skin.

“Thank you.” Bella said before she turned to the Cold One and smiled as she saw Jacob running to the beach yelling her name.

“I’ll be keeping tabs on you, Swan. You are forgiven though.” Victoria yelled after her. Bella turned and nodded thankfully before she continued going.

That was the beginning of a very weird friendship.

Victoria visited Bella a month later asking if Amanda was okay and happy to see that Amanda and her sister had moved in with Bella. Amanda and her sister, Leena, reminded her of her sister and her when they were human and she missed Anna.

Bella had more charges all over the world and timelines so much that she mostly stayed with Mike during her time in the future, with his wife Magda, their kids; Sam, Colene and Peter. 

She also visited Declan and Colin which resulted into her meeting Nansia and Thomas. 

During her time with them she learned and met a different kind of vampires and she got an idea.

She had made friends with Marcel and the Mikaelsons and even Hope when she had asked if a Cold One could become a vampire like them.

Marcel asked her about who she thought of and she told them everything about her life including her Watcher training. 

Marcel asked to meet this Victoria and Bella nodded and arranged for two months to meet.

Just 24 hours before the Cullens were back to Forks, Victoria visited again on Amanda’s birthday as Bella had e-mailed her the invite.

Just as the party was going Bella pulled Victoria aside and told her everything about Marcel.

“You didn’t really had a clear choice and I saw how much you like the positive aspect of vampirism so I asked about a human-like version and you can. You’ll have to die, once you are truly dead a witch in the case my friend Hope and Marcel’s sister, would cast a spell to your body returning it to its human-like state meaning not crystal skinned anymore. Then she will contact you from the Other Side and bring your soul back to its body there as a human, Marcel will feed you his blood and kill you again. You’ll wake up later and you’ll have to consume blood to complete transition during all of this Hope will had created a sunlight ring for you. So what do you say?” Bella whispered excited and Victoria nodded hugging her.

“If I could cry I would. Thank you!” Victoria whispered back.

Just then Bella dragged Victoria upstairs and teleported in New Orleans in the future.

The transition took a whole night and in the end Victoria decided to stay in New Orleans to learn how to be this kind of vampire.

Nansia then gave her a Time Vortex Manipulator saying to use it to visit Bella whenever she was in control before she and Hope returned to Mystic Falls.  
Bella said her goodbyes and returned home to find out that the Cullens were back.  
Alice had seen her jump thinking she was dead which shocked her seeing her in school.

She explained to them that she was trying to save her best friend, Amanda now foster sister from committing suicide. Edward had become a pain in the ass by being overprotective and still thinking they were a thing.

Bella impatiently prayed for graduation to roll quickly!

Just as May rolled over graduation came and went, Bella had decided that she wanted to move to New Orleans were Mike, Colin, Colene, Peter, Sam, Victoria, Declan and even Hope’s family were because she considered them her family and friends so once she was back from the ceremony she pack her bags and wrote a letter to Charlie,   
Amanda and Leena about where she would go.

Leena had learned of her Watcher status during eavesdropping on her and Amanda one night.

Charlie learned as he was looking for his gun only to find an unknown weapon strapped under the kitchen table and called a family meeting.  
So, Bella left them in their rooms and teleported into the future to New Orleans. With Freya magic, she was able to forge documents and attend a university in the future.

Victoria and her reunited with smiles and hugs as they caught up and soon Bella moved in with her. 

She started dating Peter and Victoria started dating Sam.

Mike was a little against Victoria and Sam with the age difference and all but soon got over it thinking that in his line of work he’d seen weirder things plus Sam and Peter were consenting 20-year-olds.

Life was good.

Life was amazing!

Bella had become a Combat Trauma Surgeon and served two tours in Afghanistan and one in Riyad while Peter was working with the FBI.

When Bella and Peter decided to get married after five years of dating, Bella and Peter decided to invite Charlie, Amanda and Leena to the wedding when Bella just hours before her wedding she found out that somehow Edward had managed to find her by becoming very obsessed with her and every day sitting outside Charlie’s home demanding to know where she went.

So, when she arrived to invite her dad and she and Peter saw Edward yelling on the top of his lungs “where is she” and throwing a log of wood through a window Bella had had enough, no one endangers her family!

She walked up to Edward and pushed him to the ground and pulled out a gun with Cold Ones killing bullets.

“Leave them alone! You left me for seven months and you returned thinking it would be the same, huh? What of me avoiding you at all cost didn’t you understand?” Bella yelled in his face as Peter was also ready to his gun at his fiancé’s ex’s head.

“You are mine, I’m your soulmate. We are met to be together!” Edward said with a desperate tone.

“No we are not. I’m not yours!” She said before she walked away while dragging Peter with her.

Inside the house, a terrified Leena and Charlie were looking at the damages.

“You two and Amanda are moving with us to New Orleans. Not hearing another word, it’s not a safe place for any of you with him around.” Bella said serious and everyone agreed.

The moving process delayed the wedding for a year when during the summer Charlie walked Peter down the aisle and Bella became Isabella Marie Coneséus.

The couple had three kids when a 32-year-old Bella rushed into the Washington DC General Hospital of her time now realizing how her husband was attacked and killed by a mission gone wrong when she fell upon Carlisle and Edward who treated him.

Bella was holding little Hanna, her youngest daughter, in her arms when she saw them. 

She took a deep breath and approached them.

“Hi, excuse me I’m Mrs. Coneséus, my husband is Special Agent Peter Coneséus, how is he?” Bella asked anxiously as Hanna started babbling.

“BELLA?!” Carlisle and Edward exclaimed in shock as Bella bounced Hanna in her arms.

“Oh! Hey! How are you guys?” She pretended not to remember them.

But no words were said when suddenly Victoria and Sam rushed to her.

“Where is he? Is he okay? Yes, Colene told Amanda who told me so we’ve heard a lot about it already!” Victoria rambled in worry as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Carlisle stared at Victoria and Bella in complete shock and confusion.

“Are you family?” Carlisle asked confused.

“Yes, Peter is my brother in law, Sam’s brother and Sam is my husband and Bella is my sister in law and best friend. Now can you tell us how serious it is or do you want marriage certificates too?” Victoria said angrily at him not really caring if he knew her or not.

“No, that’s fine. Follow me.” Carlisle said with a disappointed sigh as he led them to Peter’s room where little Hanna rushed yelling “dada” and started crying when Peter didn’t respond.

“Hanna, daddy is sleeping!” Bella said as her voice broke in a million pieces.

Carlisle and Edward watched them that was when Edward grabbed Carlisle’s shoulder and walked further away and Edward said with realization in his tone;

“The redheaded woman is indeed Victoria! The one that I killed her mate because he attacked Bella!” Edward said in shock.

“But she looks…alive? How? Why are they friends?” Carlisle said shocked and confused.

“Because Bella apologized and showed me that humans deserve a chance, Bella deserves a second chance, she is willing to sacrifice her own wellbeing to try to prevent death. She told me if you Edward weren’t there and James kept beating Bella up she would use her last words to make him stop. She was ready to talk to him the moment you showed up, she wasn’t the one that killed him, you were so why being mad at her. But then slowly as I kept a watch over her in case Laurent attacked, he didn’t, we became friends. I was there when she was hurt in a terrorist attack during her time in Riyadh when her leg was burned and her internal organs one by one failing. I saw her dying when her Unit all got tested and two people were a match for a liver and lung transplant. I was there before and after the surgery making sure she was eating and keeping her safe, holding her hand and making sure she returned to her father when you guys abandoned her! I was there when she almost died while giving birth three times and I was there holding her hand through it all and suddenly as she walked me down the aisle marrying the greatest man I got to know and I realized that she became my best friend and now my sister. You know just two months after I forgave her she came to me and said there was a way for me to have a semi-normal life and not being…you know…like you…I blindly trusted her to give me second chance like I had because when Anna, my bio-sister, turned me I had no time to clearly think about it. But now I had, so I was turned into a more traditional one and even when I lost a cold part of me I gained a huge family! So, you better find a way to bring my brother but to his wife, bring the man that my sister loves back to her because then the years you had to study this craft have been for nothing!” Victoria yelled in anger as tears fell in her cheeks.

Carlisle and Edward stare at her in shock.

“I…we didn’t know.” Carlisle said with sadness.

“Of course you didn’t because in your eyes Bella tripped over thin air and she was clumsy as hell but guess what? She served three tours in hell and she went through shit and you guys have forgotten how it is to be human and Bella reminded me how strong humans are. You are not superior beings.” Victoria said in disappointment as she walked away towards her family.

“Bella can I take the kids back to New Orleans? They can stay with us.”

“It’s already taken care of, love, I called Declan and he has the kids, Nansia and Thomas with Hope suggested to take them to the Academy for as long as we need. We can stay here as long as you need. I’m not leaving my brother or his wife.” Sam said serious and then stood up and kissed his wife.

Victoria melted in his arms and allowed some hope to spark in her.

Edward watched as Bella held Hanna in her arms as she sang a lullaby as she moved up and downside to side in the hospital corridors.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“We will try our best to save your…boyfriend.”

“Husband of ten years.”

“WHAT?”

“We got married when I was 22.”

“Look, I’m so sorry for being such a…psychotic and inconsiderate boyfriend. And putting your family into danger extend my apologizes to Charlie and Leena and even Amanda. I’m happy that you are happy.” Edward said serious and in an awkward tone as Bella nodded not looking in the eyes because she too instead of using her words she avoided him and his family like a scared girl.

“Apology accepted. I hope you are happy too.”

“I will be.”

“Good.”

Bella’s last words echoed in his mind as she left back into her husband’s room. 

During her steps, she realized how she wasn’t mad at him anymore but thankful for introducing her to a wonderful, exciting and scary/dangerous world and teaching her how people sometimes leave for the best.

She smiled lightly as she held her husband’s hand and little Hanna in her arms.

He’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you guys like this story? Tell me in your comments/reviews!
> 
> I was wondering should I make a second chapter diving more into the story or you liked it that way? Bella and the rest of the OC and Victoria will be popping by in the other stories from time to time...at least that is my plan.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani  
> Twitter: TVDvicky  
> Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99  
> Blog: Daydreamer's Mind  
> Fanfiction.net: Vicky Tzalachani  
> Wattpad: Vicky1599 or Vicky20  
> Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani  
> Quora: Vasiliki Talachani  
> Gravatar: Daydreamer  
> Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699  
> Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani  
> Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover


End file.
